This invention relates to inflatable boats, and more particularly to a type of inflatable boat sometimes referred to as an inflatable dinghy having an endless tubular hull.
Examples of such boats are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,086, 3,212,111 and 3,125,770. Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,206.